Have No Mercy
by SanguinIne
Summary: When the students of Hogwarts are sent to a island to fight to the death and even the famous Harry Potter cannot save them now they slowly began to accept the fact that they have to kill to survive. Have No Mercy.


A/N: This story is set in a completely alternative universe, Voldemort was killed when Harry's parents died to save him, this story is set in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and up until now school life has been like any normal Hogwart's students, full of girls, grades and friendships,  
the character set is practically the same minus Voldemort, and the death eaters that feature are not affliated in any way to Voldemort, but are independently evil. I must warn you though, this is a dark story, and deserves it's M rating, it contains: Violence, References to rape and sexual activities and Strong langauge. I won't give too much away for now, just read the 1st chapter and give it a shot :). Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: DARK DAYS AHEAD.

Albus Dumbledore sighed wearily as he cast a beady eye over the Great Hall, the start of term feast was marred with a giddy enthusiasm which he knew would be extinguished within minutes now. His thoughts wandered to the day 2 years ago he had met Bellatrix Lestrange, at the time she had seemed so... charming, he of course was willing to listen to her ideas on where the current Minister of Magic was going wrong, and although her ideas seemed risky, he supported the young witch in her bid to become the first female Minister, and with Dumbledore's support, she comfortably replaced Cornelius Fudge as the head of office.

She had governed harshly but wisely for 1 year, then the power started to drive her mad, her extreme views came to the fore as she started implementing laws which beggered belief, such as the one where muggleborns or 'Mudbloods' as she so fondly referred to them were banned from performing magic, of course that law had not passed by the council of 12 that even she had to answer to, but those 12 were quickly made into Bellatrix's slaves, willing to conform to her every wish.

Dumbledore had been worrying for many weeks now about why she hadn't chosen to re-propose those laws, until he had received a letter from Fawkes the morning previously. Dumbledore sighed as he realized that now, the students had been sorted and it was time to deliver this letter to the entire school. He planned to not fight the Ministry's plans, for Bellatrix Lestrange would crush all that Albus held dear if he did not let her plans come into action, and although Albus was a good man, he was a greedy man, and wouldn't let his school be taken away from him.

"Sonorus", Dumbledore muttered.

The school fell quiet.

"I am afraid dark days are upon Hogwarts, dark days that will end with betrayal, anguish and death. I can do nothing to prevent this happening,  
the evil I am about to tell you of is not my doing, please, forgive me"

A eerie silence had crept across the hall, every student and teacher alike were hanging onto his every word.

"I now read out, word for word, the contents of Bellatrix LeStrange's letter"

Dear Albus

It has come to my attention that in the last few years that whilst Wizard Stock is increasing, we are not producing quality wizards, and that must be rectified. What am I forcing upon Hogwarts is a policy, choice students from years 3-7 will undertake in a contest, this contest will leave only 4 of you alive, we are sending you to the island of Mortmodre, where you will be sent off into the wilderness with only your wand and a thirst to win, you cannot have doubts, you cannot try and cheat. Have no mercy. For to win you will have to be one of the last 4 wizards alive, and to achieve the win, killing your fellow students is strongly reccomended. There will be 42 of you competing, I have chosen the students I believe most in need of re-affirming their place as wizards capable of carrying on a bloodline.  
You must understand this is for the greater good. Attached is a list of students.

A deathly hush fell on the school...

GRYFFINDOR:

Harry Potter Ronald Weasley Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley Seamus Finnigan Parvati Patil Neville Longbottom Colin Creevey Dean Thomas Lavender Brown Lee Jordan Cormac McLaggen Romilda Vane

HUFFLEPUFF:

Cedric Diggory Ernie MacMillan Hannah Abbott Susan Bones Zacharias Smith Leanne Power Justin Flinch Fletchley

RAVENCLAW:

Luna Lovegood Cho Chang Michael Corner Roger Davies Anthony Goldstein Marietta Edgecombe Robert Hilliard Lisa Turpin Padma Patil Terry Boot

SLYTHERIN:

Draco Malfoy Vincent Crabbe Gregory Goyle Pansy Parkinson Blaise Zabini Theo Nott Daphne Greengrass Millicent Bulstrode Tracey Davis Astoria Greengrass

Would the named students please remain seated as they are further instructed upon their situation. All other students will return to their dormitories immidiately.

By order of the Minister of Magic, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Nobody in the hall moved, whilst the students not chosen were obviously relieved to have escaped that fate, they were horrified at the prospect of losing their friends and family to something so bitter and twisted, in fact it was 10 minutes until Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Do as you have been instructed." He stated, without a glimmer of emotion

Students began to leave the hall, in a matter of minutes the 42 chosen students were alone in the hall with a ministry representative, Macnair,  
who would further instruct them of the task.

"All of you have been chosen for a particular reason, we are not obliged to digress that information. At midnight tonight, you will be sent to the island of Mortmodre, where you will be left alone until 4 of you are alive, alliances are permitted, but advised against. The island is 10 square miles long and you will be blindfolded and dropped off onto the island no closer than 500metres to your nearest rival. You can kill with your hands, but as I am sure you all aware Avadra Kevadra is the most effective way to survive. Your movements will all be tracked and monitored and anybody attempting to escape will be killed. Anybody that refuses to participate will also be killed, there will be no preferential treatment." He said solemnly.

There were sudden gasps as Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, the one that had rid the wizarding world of evil 16 years ago, stood up, acting the hero as he so often did.

"No." Harry merely stated.

"Yes." Macnair sneered, glaring directly into Harry's eyes.

"You'll have to kill me" Harry persisted.

"Harry leave it be" Hermione Granger frantically hissed to the side of him.

"You have brought this upon yourself Potter" Macnair spat.

There was a sudden flash of green light, and the savior of the wizarding world lay spread-eagled on the floor, his motionless eyes seeing no more,  
Nobody wanted to believe it, but they could not argue that Harry Potter was dead.

"Let that be a lesson to you all, comply or die. Your transport is here"

Everybody could hear the whur of helicopter rotors, muggle transport was more efficent, but no-one could give less of a fuck how they were being sent to their deaths.

As Macnair ushered them all onto the muggle helicopters, no-one knew how to react, they were all arriving randomly, and couldn't help wonder what would happen if they had to kill a friend or even lover, one thing was sure, nothing good would come of this.

Theo Nott smiled as they were swept up into the sky, he would enjoy killing the impure.

A/N: Well that was my first go at a fanfic :/, tell me what you thought!  
I understand it was a bit short, but my later chapters will be at least double this, this was just a scene setter. No one character will get the 'Main character' role, I will focus on each character individually,  
the Ron's and Hermione's will get a bit more mention than the Susans or Hannahs, but everybody will be mentioned a fair amount in this fic.  
Next chapter will be posted up in about 3 days :D it will focus on all the students feelings of killing people, and the first 2 deaths will also be mentioned...

And yes I did kill Harry Potter. I like to be different.

GRYFFINDOR:

Harry Potter (ELIMINATED)  
Ronald Weasley Hermione Granger Ginny Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley Seamus Finnigan Parvati Patil Neville Longbottom Colin Creevey Dean Thomas Lavender Brown Lee Jordan Cormac McLaggen Romilda Vane

HUFFLEPUFF:

Cedric Diggory Ernie MacMillan Hannah Abbott Susan Bones Zacharias Smith Leanne Power Justin Flinch Fletchley

RAVENCLAW:

Luna Lovegood Cho Chang Michael Corner Roger Davies Anthony Goldstein Marietta Edgecombe Robert Hilliard Lisa Turpin Padma Patil Terry Boot

SLYTHERIN:

Draco Malfoy Vincent Crabbe Gregory Goyle Pansy Parkinson Blaise Zabini Theo Nott Daphne Greengrass Millicent Bulstrode Tracey Davis Astoria Greengrass


End file.
